Vivianna Markz
by Skylar1010
Summary: Hi people of the Fanficition world, this is my first Ben 10 story so no flames, I beg of you!Anyway, this is my alternate version of Ben 10 Omniverse so if you'll give it a chance, I'm sure you'll like it!So with that being said I do not own Ben 10 in any way and enjoy!


Hi people of the Fanficition world, this is my first Ben 10 story so no flames, I beg of you!Anyway, this is my alternate version of Ben 10 Omniverse so if you'll give it a chance, I'm sure you'll like it!So with that being said I do not own Ben 10 in any way and enjoy!

_The orange colored sky was over the city of Havenwood as traffic in the bustling metro was at a stand still. The reason? Oh nothing out of the ordinary-just a three older teens fighting a jester theme girl.

Yep, nothing out of the ordinary.

An explosion, however, filled the surrounded area with pink gas and giggles. A girl dress in a yellow and black jester outfit ran out of the smoke with a money bag and three teens after her. One of the teens was a girl with fire as hair. Her skin was a noticeable yellow color and her eyes were orange. She wore a dark red tube top and dark red pants with black boots.

"How does she keep escaping prison?! This is what, the 8th time!"She yelled as she created a fire ball in both of her hands and combined them.

They created a miniature tornado of flames which engulfed the criminal in mere seconds. Before the fire girl could enter the fire spout, it was died out by a white smoke bomb which also blinded the teens and a magenta glow erupted and passed. As the smoke cleared, a ravenette was placed in the fire girl's spot and ran at the delusional female.

"Jinx, make this easy for you! I'm tired of having to chase after you every week!" The teenage girl exclaimed as she dodged the criminal's kicks.

The teenager had long black hair tied in a ponytail with a bang covering part of her left eye, which were blue. She also had fair skin and a beauty mark below her right eye. The girl wore a long sleeve black and white striped dress, black leggings and white boots. Around her neck she had a magenta colored gem attached on a necklace. Jinx grinned before throwing a canister at the ravenette.

"What the..." She turned it over only to realize...

"Sleeping gas!"

The other two teens ran over to the blue eyed girl. "Vivianna, gimme it!"Vivi looked over at her friend before throwing it to him. The boy smirked before aiming it at Jinx who was running off with her bag of money. With the throw of his arm, the silver canister flew and whacked Jinx on the head before exploding in blue gas, knocking her out.

"Alright everyone, sorry for the delay!Everything is fine now!"A dirty blonde haired girl announced as she moved out of the she did Vivianna went up to her and smiled.

"Another Jinx filled day, huh?"

"Always Trinity, always."

Trinity looked over at the boy who held up the female criminal."She never learns, does she?" Trinity shook her head before revealing handcuffs in her hand. "Let's take her to Plumbers HQ-"

"Then we can go over to my place, right?" Trinity paused, a nervous feeling in her stomach. The tomboy never felt like this, even her appearance. The girl wore a black and white varsity jacket, black skinny jeans with rips on them, and white sneakers. Her dirty blonde hair was up to her jaw in a messy fashion and she had dark green cat like eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Vivianna asked before she noticed Fade looked the same. "Um, Vivi, we need to talk." The ravenette shrugged before plopping down on a bench. Fade cuffed Jinx (who was still out cold) to a nearby lamp post and joined the two they were grouped around each other, Trinity spoke up.

"You,um, you remember the whole thing about me attending those classes to get into college?"Vivianna nodded. "Well...I was accepted to one, a week ago and-"

"Holy crap, that's awesome! I was wondering when it would happen! Now we can-"

Trinity put her hand up with a nervous smile. Vivi understood before sitting back down with a smile on her face. "Listen kid, Trinity has to leave...like today." Fade let the information sink in before talking again. "That's cool so me and Fade can go with you, right?" Trinity gave a sad smiled before answering. "Fade can..."

Vivianna's eyes widened before she really understood her best friends statement. "So...is this the last time I get to see you two?" Fade smile before ruffling her hair.

"Hell no, we'll see you during the holidays. You're acting like it's the end of the world."Vivi smiled a bit at him before she felt someone hug her. "You knew if I could, you would totally be going with me but...like Fade said, it's not for the rest of our lives." Trinity said while hugging the younger girl.

"Y-yeah...okay." It was silent until a voice piped up.

"Take your pity fest somewhere else..."

Jinx was a bit delirious from the gas, but it was clear she was speaking to up, Vivianna took the jester girl's cuffs in her hands and looked at Fade and Trinity.

"I'll take her to HQ, you two should go start packing."Trinity smiled before hugging the younger girl again."We'll be waiting for you at the bus station."Vivianna nodded before she looked over at Jinx, who's head rolled around slowly before resting on her shoulder and looking at Vivi.

"What are ya looking at...?"


End file.
